


The English Teacher

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, teacher/ student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Ashton's English teacher. These tow are closer then a teacher and student should be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The English Teacher

Ashton POV  
"Ashton, hurry up or you'll be later then you already are." My mum called up the stairs.  
I slept through my alarm and I am now running extremely late. I didn't even have time to shower or eat breakfast.  
When I got into my mums car, I looked at the time and realised, there is no way I was going to make it to school on time. On the way i decided to text my boyfriend and tell him I'll be late to school. I didnt get a reply, so I assume he was already in class.

When I got to English, my teacher shook his head at me.  
"You're late Irwin."  
I quietly apologised to him before taking my seat next to my best friend Luke.  
"What happened?" He whispered to me  
"Slept through my alarm." I told him before focusing on what my teacher was writing in the board.

"Mr Irwin, seeing how you were late to my class, detention here after school " Mr teacher told me as I walked past his desk after the bell had gone. 

The day just dragged on. I couldn't have been happier to hear the bell signaling the end of school. I said good bye to Luke, then made my way down the corridor to the English room.  
I walked into the classroom before closing the door behind me.  
My teacher looked up from his laptop when he heard the door close.  
"Ah Ashton. Do you know why you are here?" He asked me smirking before getting up and making his way over to me.  
"No I don't Mr Styles." I replied seductively before walking into his arms. Mr Harry Styles, as well as being my English teacher, is also my boyfriend.  
"I don't actually care that you were late. I just needed an excuse to keep you back after school." He said to me before kissing me. "I love you Ashton." "I love you too Harry." I said kissing him again before I pulled away from him and sat on his desk.  
"I'm sick of all the girls flirting with you. I mean seriously, no offence babe, but how can't they tell you're gay, I mean look at you." I said to him laughing, gesturing.  
"So am I. I might tell them tomorrow."  
"I'm so tired of hiding. I want to be able to tell the whole world that your mine." I sighed.  
Harry walked over to me.  
"So do I baby. You graduate next month. After that I'm no longer your teacher, so we will be able to walk down the street hand in hand. Plus your already 18, so your actually a legal adult." He said stroking my cheek. "God Ash, you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you?"  
"I don't know Harry." I said kissing him.  
"I've been thinking the last few day Ash." Harry said sitting on a desk across from me.  
"You better not be breaking up with me."  
"No no no. Of course not. I love you too much for that." He reassured me.  
"Thank good."  
"Actually, I have something at my flat to show you and I think this conversation will make more sense when I show you." He said getting up of the desk and started packing his stuff up. "So do you want to come over?"  
"Of course Hazza." 

Harry doesn't live far from school so then drive to his place didn't take long.  
"I'm going to get change. Just make yourself at home. You know where everything is. You have been here enough times." He joked before going down the hallway to his room.

I took my shoes off and sat down on the lounge and waited for my curly haired boyfriend.  
A few minuted later, Harry had changed from his black skinny jeans and purple button up shirt, into a pair of sweats and and a loose singlet. Harry looked at me. "Do you want to get changed?" I have heaps of clothes here because I spend a lot of time here. I stay here some nights and Luke covers for me and says I'm at his house. Luke knows about me and Harry, and he thinks we are cute together and made for each other.  
"Not yet." I said patting the seat next to me.  
Harry sat down next to me "You said you had something."  
"Ashton, I love you. After next month we can start acting like normal boyfriends, but over the last couple of weeks, I've realised that I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."  
I looked at him confused.  
" I don't ever want to be without you. Ashton Fletcher Irwin, will you marry me?" Harry asked me. He opened a little black box which had two gold rings inside. On the inside of the rings were the words 'sorry I'm late' and 'just take your seat.'  
"That's the first things we ever said to each other. It was at that moment I realised that no matter what, I couldn't live without you."  
"Firstly, of course I'll marry you." I said before kissing him."  
"Secondly these look more like wedding rings then an engagement ring."  
Harry laughed, "Your engagement ring is in my room somewhere. Once you find it, you can have it."

It took me nearly twenty minutes to find the ring. You'll never guess where it was. In the top draw of his bedside table. A draw I have never ever wanted to open. Its where Harry keeps all his lube and crap. I'm still a virgin. I want to wait till after I graduate and Harry is fine with that.

"Why that draw?" I asked him still holding the little black box. I haven't opened it yet.  
"Because I knew it would be the last place you would look." He explained as he sat down next to me on his bed.  
"Open it." He said excitedly. He was like a little kid at times.  
I opened the box and inside was a silver ring with the single word eternity engraved on it.  
"That's how long I want to be with you."  
"Your so cheesy."  
"True, but you still love me." He replied smugly  
"That's debatable." I said flopping backwards on his bed  
"Well you obviously love me, other wise you wouldn't have agreed to marry me." He stated lying next to me.  
"True." I said to him laughing before cuddling up to him  
Harry wrapped one arm around my waist and used his other hand to stroke my hair.  
He kissed the top of my head.  
"I love you Ashton."  
"I love you too, my hot fiancee."


End file.
